


From A Distance

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [22]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Confessions, Love, M/M, Rex/Kanan, Rexanan, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan wants to tell Rex how he feels, but watching from a distance works too.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 4





	From A Distance

**Author's Note:**

> For 317345maddie: "Can you do one where Kanan watches Rex be happy/watches him from a distance and is too scared to step in or confess? it can be lemon or fluff"
> 
> For my sake, I'm gonna do angst and fluff, probs because flustered! Kanan is just too cute to me XD Enjoy!

Kanan sat on the ramp of the Ghost, watching Rex as he sparred with Zeb out on the field. Kanan sighed.

It hurt. It ALWAYS hurt to see the clone smile when he himself was suffering. Suffering with his mixed feelings. Suffering to deal with his mixed feelings all by himself.

He wants to tell Rex. Force, Hera was going to practically drag him in front of the clone, so he could confess his feelings. If only Hera knew of the feelings he was dealing with.

Thank the Force she doesn't know.

Soon, Rex let out a victorious laugh. It snapped Kanan out of his thoughts and made him turn to find the clone having the upper hand. Zeb didn't seem to mind and let out a laugh in response. This made Kanan sigh again.

He really wished that he could make Rex laugh like that...

"Hey, Master!" Ezra waved at the Jedi and sat beside him.

Kanan turned to him and smiled. "Oh, hey, Ezra. What's up?"

"Um, Jedi Training?" Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget already? We were suppose to spar after Rex and Zeb,"

Oh. That's right.

"Ah," Kanan nodded. "sorry, it must've slipped from my mind,"

Ezra frowned. "Really? This... doesn't seem like you,"

Kanan gulped and turned away. He wasn't ready to tell his Padawan. He would probably do the same thing Hera would do.

Ezra noticed his mentor's silence and eyed the other with suspicion. He turned to sparring match (well, RE-match) of the clone and the Lasat then after a while, he glanced back to find Kanan watching the sparring match too. He narrowed his eyes at the other Jedi, turning to see who he had eyes for.

"Hmm..." Ezra gave it a thought before smirking. "Hey, Kanan?"

"Mm?" Kanan absentmindedly responded, his eyes still on Rex.

"Can I skip Jedi Training for today?"

"Uh-huh," Kanan nodded unconsciously.

"Great!" Ezra grinned and stood up. "I want to spar with Zeb. I'll call out on Rex, so I can take his place, and he can sit here with you,"

"Sure... wait a minute." Kanan finally snapped out of his fantasies as he watched his Padawan run to the two. "EZRA, WAIT---"

"Hey, Rex, might if I spar with Zeb this time?" Ezra asked, as innocent as he could.

"Sure, kid, all yours," Rex nodded.

Kanan felt his heart and stomach clog his throat as he watched the clone approach him. He grasped his chest to try to slow down the thumping beat of his heart, glaring at Ezra, who had a smug grin on his face as he and Zeb got ready to spar.

'Damn that kid.'

"Hey, Kanan," Rex greeted, causing his stomach to drop and flutter about.

"Um, h-hey!" Kanan looked up and gave a nervous smile to the clone. "Er, done sparring with Zeb already?"

"Yeah, the kid wanted a turn, so I let him," Rex shrugged as he took a seat beside the Jedi. "You don't mind, right?"

'KRIIIIFFFF, HE'S SITTING BESIDE ME!' Kanan had to mentally slap himself before answering. "O-Oh! Y-Yeah, it's... it's fine. Er, he kinda asked me if he could spar with Zeb, so... yeah, it's fine,"

"Great," Rex smiled, but it disappeared as soon as it came, narrowing his eyes at the other. "You alright?"

"Fine!" Kanan tried to offer him a confident smile, but he knew that it just made him look more of a nervous wreck. "Totally fine!"

"You sure?" Rex gave him a concerned look. "You've been watching me for a couple of weeks now,"

"H-Huh?" Kanan felt himself pale. The clone KNEW about it?!

"What?" Rex chuckled. "You weren't subtle, you know? It was like... 'Skywalker-and-Senator-Amidala-are-married' kind of subtlety, but a little better since theirs were TERRIBLE. I mean, they're practically flirting under the Jedi Council's surveillance, and we just... don't care,"

"O-Oh..." Kanan snorted. He knew what the clone meant. He, his master and his grand-Master Windu were practically watching the two flirt when they thought they were alone. It was hilarious, really.

"Yeah, they were too obvious," Rex grinned then he shook his head. "but that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about WHY you've been watching me,"

"E-Erm..." Kanan swallowed, rubbing his arm and elbow subconsciously as he felt his whole face heat up. "I... um..."

'Well, kriff it! It's now or never, Jarrus!'

He took a deep breath and in one quick move, he pecked the clone's lips then took off, eyes shutting to not see the other's reaction as he ran inside the Ghost. He hid in his room and immediately slammed his face onto his bunk with a groan.

'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Now, he's gonna kriffing kill me! Why am I cursed with this---'

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Kanan?"

'KRIIIIFFFFF!' Kanan swallowed and stood up stiff. "Y-Yes?"

"Kanan, open the door,"

"Door isn't locked!"

There was a sigh. "Please, Kanan. I want to face you,"

'Well, what's left to lose?' Kanan sighed and made his way to the door, opening the sliding door. "Rex---"

He was interrupted when a pair of lips met his, cutting him mid-sentence and causing his face to redden in surprise. Rex slowly pulled away and smiled.

"Words can't really express how I feel for ya,"

Kanan blinked at the clone before looking away. "I... I've been watching you because... because I've been wanting to tell you how I feel... but you were always so happy without me that I... I was afraid that... that..."

"Oh, Kanan," Rex cupped the other's cheek with two hands. "Every time I see you or at least think of you, I feel happy because YOU are my happiness, no matter what,"

"R-Really?" Kanan's eyes lit up with hope.

"Really," Rex nodded and pressed another kiss on his new lover's lips.

Kanan returned it this time, arms wrapping around the other as he felt his heart flutter in light.

Maybe... Maybe he can make Rex happy after all.


End file.
